


Lazy

by captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"aaa may i request a fic with dave wetting the bed and getting off to it? if the getting off bit makes you uncomfortable feel free to disregard it! n.n"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

For the past few hours, you’ve just been too _lazy_ to get out of bed and go pee. And now, every time you even so much as shift positions in your bed, it sends a jolt of desperation to your bladder. And the most fucked up part about it is, you actually like this. A lot.

Your entire existence right now is a struggle between moving on purpose and getting aroused by the pangs of desperation your actions give you, willing your dick to stay soft so that when you do reach your limit you can actually piss, and of course trying not to actually piss yourself in the bed. But then again, you wonder if pissing the bed would actually be so bad...

A little bit of piss makes its way out of your bladder, and you gasp. _Fuck, that felt so good,_ you think. You can’t wait until you lose yourself completely.

Luckily for you, you don’t have to wait long for that to happen. Hot urine leaks out of you, and you rub at the crotch of your pants for the sensation of cloth soaked with piss. Meanwhile, the sheets under you slowly become flooded with pee. You rut into your hand as you piss, and when it finishes, it doesn’t take long for your dick to become hard.

You stroke yourself with long, deliberate movements as the recent memory of you wetting the bed unfolds before your eyes. Your strokes become faster as you remember the warm piss getting everywhere and the relief of letting go. Soon, you orgasm, white cum making even more of a mess than there already was.

This is the first time you’ve wet the bed as a teenager, but it certainly won’t be the last...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short!


End file.
